Mark of Manaar Mission System
=Overview= are part of a new reward system introduced with the launch of Sentinel's Fate. They are given as rewards to various missions and are also found in Sentinel's Fate instances. =How to Earn = Requirement *Level 85 is needed to get a Normal mission and level 89 is needed to get a Daily mission *You can only have 1 Daily mission. *You can only have 1 Normal mission for a given zone. **You can have a normal mission and a daily mission for the same zone. *It is possible to share missions if the above listed requirements are fulfilled. It is possible to have 2 daily/weekly missions if you have the old one in your quest log and then you physically go to the quest givers and pick up the new DD (they wont have a feather but follow the correct talk and you will be given the new quest) Daily Missions Ahgreebl Yasir, a mysterious erudite in The City of Paineel in The Sundered Frontier, offers a daily mission for a Sentinel's Fate instance. This mission rewards 2-4 Marks of Manaar and at least , depending on the mission. (This quest will likely take the "Daily Double" nickname). The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (01:00 PDT, 04:00 EDT, 08:00 GMT or 09:00 CET). The sequence of missions is as follows: More Challenging Missions Lo'Lee Yasir, a mysterious erudite in The City of Paineel in The Sundered Frontier, offers a more challenging mission every three days for Sentinel's Fate instances. The mission rewards 4-7 Marks of Manaar and at least . The sequence of missions is as follows: Missions Outside (or near) each instance is an NPC who will offer a mission to each of the three instances in that zone. These missions give 1 Mark of Manaar as their reward. The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 a.m. GMT). *The Sundered Frontier: Hafiz at in The City of Paineel **Demitrik's Bastion **Spirit's Resonance **The Outer Vault *The Sundered Frontier: Ismat at in The City of Paineel **The Vigilant: Incursion **The Vigilant: Infiltration **The Vigilant: Rescue *The Vasty Deep: Alia at **Vasty Deep: The Conservatory **Vasty Deep: The Abandoned Labs **Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella *The Stonebrunt Highlands: Rafiqa at in Deepwater Pavilion **Library of Erudin **Erudin Research Halls **Royal Palace of Erudin Solo Mission When 90, a soloable Mark of Manaar mission is available from Elder Shahib Zaim, (Retired General of the Fell Blade) , in the Hall of the Fell Blade *Mending a Broken Land **The Never Ending Mending of a Broken Land After completing "Mending a Broken Land," (Which is offered pretty far into the Sundered Frontier quest line) Shahib will offer "The Never Ending Mending of a Broken Land" once per 18 hours. These quests are soloable, and can also be completed in a group. Mob Drops Marks of Manaar drop off certain named mobs in Sentinel's Fate instances and The Shadow Odyssey instances that are scaled to level 87 or higher. Chest Rewards Most of the group instances introduced with Sentinel's Fate have a locked chest that contains 1 Mark of Manaar for each member of the group. Somewhere within the instance there is a key, which can drop from a trash mob. For each instance the name of the mob that drops the key is the same, and is slightly different from the names of all the other mobs in the instance. Track is your friend! =Spending Marks of Manaar= In The City of Paineel, several merchants exist who will trade your Marks of Manaar for Legendary equipment. There are also merchants in Moonfield Hamlet in The Stonebrunt Highlands which accept Marks for Tier 2 items. Marks of Manaar can alternatively be used as fuel by player crafters through the Commission System to make much of the same gear that the Mark of Manaar merchants sell. To create these items, the crafter must have scribed at least one of the new Mark Armor recipe books Far Seas Strategic Pricing (2nd Edition), Volume I or Far Seas Strategic Pricing (2nd Edition), Volume II. These drop, as before, in the tradeskill instances. Player-crafted Mark Armor and jewelery require fewer Marks to craft than their merchant-purchased versions. Mark of Manaar Armor Merchant (Tier 1) Falakhar in The City of Paineel will exchange Marks of Manaar for Legendary armor. The head, chest, hands, and legs slots are expected to be filled with instance drops and are offered only as appearance items so characters may obtain a consistent look. Note: The sets listed below do not have combined set effects. They merely have related stats designed for particular class types. Cloth armor: * Scholarly Set * Summoner's Set * Runed Silk Set (Appearance) Leather armor: * Ironfist Set * Stonestance Set * Wildhide Set * Tanned Rune Set (Appearance) Chain armor: * Roguish Set * Rouge Set * Spiritweave Set * Rune Etched Set (Appearance) Plate armor: * Double Plated Set * Sanctified Set * Strengthened Set * Runeplate Set (Appearance) Prices: *Feet: 15 Marks of Manaar *Shoulders: 25 Marks of Manaar *Forearms: 15 Marks of Manaar *Head (appearance only): 10 *Chest (appearance only): 10 *Hands (appearance only): 10 *Legs (appearance only): 10 Total set: 95 Marks of Manaar Total set without appearance items: 55 Marks of Manaar Mark of Manaar Jewelery Merchant (Tier 1) Jeleth in The City of Paineel will exchange Marks of Manaar for Legendary jewelery. He sells one each of finger, wrist, and ear slot items for each set he offers. Note: The sets listed below do not have combined set effects. They merely have related stats designed for particular class types. *Holy Set *Roguish Set *Rouge Set *Sanctified Set *Scholarly Set *Stonestance Set *Strengthened Set *Summoner's Set Mark of Manaar Martial Instruments Merchant (Tier 1) Jarnera in The City of Paineel will exchange Marks of Manaar for Legendary equipment. She sells numerous weapons, shields, and symbols, with prices ranging from 12 to 20 Marks. Mark of Manaar Armor Merchant (Tier 2) Bad'Ushra in Moonfield Hamlet will exchange Marks of Manaar for Legendary armor. The head, chest, hands, and legs slots are expected to be filled with instance drops and are offered only as appearance items so characters may obtain a consistent look. Note: The sets listed below do not have combined set effects. They merely have related stats designed for particular class types. Cloth armor: * Ley Line Set * Shadowfire Set * Demoncloth Set (Appearance) Leather armor: * Living Stone Set * Steelgrip Set * Wooly Set * Demonhide Set (Appearance) Chain armor: * Ancestral Set * Daring Set * Fuchsia Set * Demon Etched Set (Appearance) (Matches with the Daring and Ancestral Sets) Plate armor: * Kaborite Plated Set * Hallowed Set * Frontal Assault Set * Demonplate Set (Appearance) Prices: *Feet: 50 Marks of Manaar *Shoulders: 75 Marks of Manaar *Forearms: 50 Marks of Manaar *Head (appearance only): 100 *Chest (appearance only): 150 *Hands (appearance only): 75 *Legs (appearance only): 125 Total set: 625 Marks of Manaar Mark of Manaar Jewelery Merchant (Tier 2) Tay Na'al in Moonfield Hamlet will exchange Marks of Manaar for Legendary jewelery. He sells one each of charm, finger, wrist, and ear slot items for each set he offers. The cost is 40-50 Marks per piece. Note: The sets listed below do not have combined set effects. They merely have related stats designed for particular class types. *Daring Set *Frontal Assault Set *Hallowed Set *Ley Line Set *Living Stone Set *Shadowfire Set *Wooly Set (does not have a Charm slot item) Mark of Manaar Martial Instruments Merchant (Tier 2) Numahiid in Moonfield Hamlet will exchange Marks of Manaar for Legendary equipment. She sells numerous weapons, shields, and symbols, with prices ranging from 40 to 60 Marks. *Shadowfire Rod - 40 *Hallowed Hammer - 40 *Steelgrip Bandolier - 40 *Kaborite Plated Longsword - 40 *Living Stone Cestus - 40 *Ley Line Water Charm - 40 *Ley Line Sunrod - 40 *Shadowfire Greatstaff - 40 *Hallowed Scripture - 40 *Hallowed Blocker - 40 *Living Stone Bandolier - 40 *Kaborite Plated Defender - 50 *Daring Shadow Edge - 60 *Daring Shank - 60 *Fist of Solid Lightning - 60 *Daring Voidstring - 60 *Frontal Assault Pike - 60 *Frontal Assault War Axe - 60 Category:Armor Sets by Overview Category:Mission Quests